


Waiting

by surrender



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hospitals, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrender/pseuds/surrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been pacing the waiting room for so long he's afraid the floor might break down beneath his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no idea what this is but I found it in one of my old folders and thought 'why not?'

Dean has been pacing the waiting room for so long he's afraid the floor might break down beneath his feet. He's also sort of wishing for that. Anything so that he's not right here. So that he's not without her. He checks his watch.

5 minutes.

 

He fucking hates hospitals. He hates the sterile smell, the potential that he might come out with less than what he had, the death grip of loss that threatens to choke him out.

 

He knows he's not breathing right. Swallowed inhales followed by short exhales. He scratches at his chest, needs to rip out his skin just to give his lungs room to breathe.

10 minutes.

 

_Fuck._

 

His fists itch and his palms sting where his nails are digging against them.

 

He curses at himself for having scared Renee like this so many times before.  He remembers how, last year after Wrestlemania, she'd run into the doctor’s office out of breath, and checked every inch of his head even as he told her time and time again that he was ok.

"I know, I know, but I need to see for myself."

He remembers how she kissed him like she thought she’d lost him for good, touched him like he could break. He remembers how she put him back together.

12 minutes.

He wishes he could beat up time, stretch it into submission, and choke it out till it gives her back to him.

He's scared. So fucking scared without her.

They said it wouldn't take longer than 30 minutes, yet he can't help but picture a lifetime without her.

 

Without soft lips on his forehead and anchoring words whispered against his ear.

Without her busting his ass when he’s being a little shit and then kissing him afterwards.

Without the steady weight of her head on his shoulder, keeping him grounded.

Without her heartbeat in his ear, lulling him to sleep as he rests against her chest.

Without the rhythm that they've created together.

Without his home.

 

 

The nurse comes out after 27 minutes.

"Mr. Ambrose?"

He runs towards her.

"Renee- Is she..."

The nurse smiles. "She did wonderful. She's just now waking up. You can come see her.”


End file.
